1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a non-tunable head for a drum, tambourine, banjo, or similar musical instrument. More specifically, the head formed by the method of the present invention is sufficiently tensioned to provide an effective musical tone without the utilization of clamping or stretching means which must be periodically readjusted to maintain a desired tension in the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of heads for drums, tambourines, and similar musical instruments have long been known in the art. Such heads range from the relatively unsophisticated, namely, the stretching of a piece of paper or fabric over an opening, to the very expensive heads used by professional drummers, which utilize animal skins as well as advanced synthetic materials and elaborate clamping means to provide variable tones of the desired quality.
However, the unsophisticated paper-type heads are, in reality, no more than just toys as they are not capable of producing an effective tone of sufficient musical quality. Conversely, the heads utilized by professional drummers are not only very expensive, but also require a frequent and often cumbersome adjustment of the clamping means to keep the head properly tensioned to provide the desired tonal quality, or, in the case of animal skins, require means for heating and drying the skin to provide the desired tension. Many persons, however, desire a head for a drum or similar musical instrument which can provide an effective musical tone without constant adjustments and which does not require a large expenditure of money.